Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus capable of reading the obverse and reverse surfaces of a document by one reading operation, and a control method.
Description of the Related Art
There is known an image reading apparatus capable of reading the reverse surface of a document during reading of the obverse surface. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-324611 discloses an arrangement in which the images of obverse and reverse surfaces are read in parallel and compression processing of image data is performed efficiently with a small-capacity image memory. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-324611 discloses an arrangement in which JPEG encoding is performed on an integrated file of respective image data corresponding to the obverse and reverse surfaces, and the encoded image data is transmitted to a host computer.
However, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-324611 describes that the host computer separates the image data of the obverse surface and the image data of the reverse surface. When an apparatus at the image data transmission destination does not have a function of separating image data, image data of the obverse surface and image data of the reverse surface may not be separately displayed. In this case, an output result intended by the user may not be obtained. Also, an output result intended by the user may not be obtained depending on a document and a set binding direction.